


Birth of a ruler

by Awenseth



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Chemming, F/M, Gen, Hyatt dying which is completly normal, Jealousy, Lies, Pregnancy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Ilpalazzo has decided if he should ever rule this corrupt world he would need one day a heir and no one can stop him from this plan. Hearts will be ripped appart and feelings betrayed as a fragile love starts to bloom from the shards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a ruler

The sun started slowly raising above the city of Fukuoka and most people were still sleeping peacefully in their  private dreamlands while some others like Dr. Kabapu president of the Department of City Security who was doing his usual jogging session in the park before heading of to work. Meanwhile deep down in the secret base of ACROSS hidden in the sewers under the city was a man sitting in his bed, golden coloured cat like eyes staring down at the pages of the book he was holding before closing it, a predator like grin spreading on pale lips.

"My plan seems perfect. This world is corrupt and after taking over this city I will conquer the world." he said to the silence of the room. "But I'm not getting younger, as the years pass my power will get weaker and so to not loose that for what ACROSS has sacrificed so much I will need a successor, a heir from my blood."

The plan was set and the bride chosen so needed Lord Ilpalazzo only to take care about two things, first getting everything which could block him by achieving the second part of his master plan out of the way. After this is done comes the part in which he only needs to make his final move so that his bride would belong to him for eternity. It were only four hours till the plan would be set into motion, he could hardly wait.

 

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

As expected after four hours was the silver haired man sitting on his throne as the familiar " _Hail Ilpalazzo!"_ sounded through the air by two female voices. Looking up lazily at the two young women in the room standing in front of him he needed all his willpower to not start grinning. The plan could start now.

"Ladies I hope you had a pleasant night." he said smiling and immediately jumped Excel to action.

"Yes Ilpalazzo-sama, your best agent Excel had a wonderful dream…" the blonde started her babbling so she failed to notice that Ilpalazzo ha turned his attention to her junior co-worker Hyatt.

"Well Hyatt-kun, I hope you also had a pleasant night." he said in a soft voice.

"Yes, thought I think that I have died again while sleeping because I met my grandparents and when I woke up my sheets were cowered in blood again." the dark haired woman replied, one of her black gloved hands resting in her check as she tilted her head.

"I see, don't worry about dying in your sleep Hyatt-kun." he answered smiling while making a memo to get more bed sheets before looking at Excel again who was still babbling about her dream as he grabbed his trustworthy rope, pulling it.

" _Hey! I have landed on something soft!_ " come Excel's stunned voice from the bottom of the trapdoor she fell down… again. " _Kyaa cute little bunnies erm…uhm…should bunnies have sharpened teeth and madly glowing blood red eyes?_ " after that come many panicked screams.

After a while managed the young woman to leave the trapdoor, many scratches and bite marks on her skin.

"Now ladies here is today's assignment." Ilpalazzo said in a firm tone. "Excel-kun you will need to go on an information gathering mission."

"Yes, Hail Ilpalazzo." she said in an excited tone not even believing that she got such an important assignment.

"You will go home and gather your things; you will also take Menchi-kun with you who is not allowed to be eaten at any cost. All other information's are on the documents I gave you. After you are packed you will be transported to your working place and will reside in an apartment there for the upcoming three years." he said which made the young woman stare at her lord wide eyed, Hyatt meanwhile was dead again.

"Ilpalazzo-sama…" the blonde said as the man walked down to her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Excel, this mission is not only important for ACROSS's success in counquering this corrupt world, but also for me." he said in a soft tone which made the young woman blush.

"Yes, Excel will do everything for Ilpalazzo-sama!" Excel shouted as she dashed of like crazy.

After she left crossed a smirk the silver haired man's lips.

"First part of my brilliant plan is a full success." Ilpalazzo said chuckling before kneeling down and picking the still dead Hyatt up from the ground bridal stile. "She will wake up soon." he said before sitting back down on his throne, the dark haired woman still in his arms.

Yes the real plan could finally start…


End file.
